dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Piccolo
|lit meaning=Piccolo the Great Demon King}} Akira Toriyama: The Anime Special, page 206''Daizenshū 4'', page 46 Big GreenAB Groupe Dub |group= Nameccian |universe = Seventh Universe |galaxy = Milky Way, North Galaxies |race = Nameccian |birthplace = Earth |birthday = May 9, Age 753 |age =25 |status = |gender = Male |height = 226 cm/7'5" (adult)Dragon Ball Super Exciting Guide: Character Volume |weight = 116 kg/255 lbs. (adult) |measurements = |bloodtype = |english = |japanese = (Child) (Teen, Adult) |team = 7th Universe Team |team2 = |team3 = |affiliation = Dragon Team |affiliation2 = |affiliation3 = |previous affiliation =Demon Clan |previous affiliation2 = |previous affiliation3 = |occupation = Martial artist |previous occupation = |partner = |previous partner = Son Gokū (Saiyan Arc) Son Gohan (Saiyan Arc) |trained = Son Gohan |instructor = North Kaiō |headquarters = Castle of God, Earth(after fusing with God) |manga debut = Volume 14, Chapter 161 |anime debut = DB123 |movie debut = Movie 18 |game debut = Dragon Ball 3: Gokū Chapter |ova debut = |family = * Piccolo Daimaō (father/incarnation) * God (good counterpart/fusee) * Nail (fusee) * Katas (grandfather) * Piano (sibling) * Tambourine (sibling) * Cymbal (sibling) * Drum (sibling) | techniques = * Afterimage Fist * Air Dance Technique * Antenna Beam * Assimilation * Beam Eyes * Clash Ultra Bū-Bū Volleyball * Cloning Technique * Continuous Kikōha * Demon Beam * Demon Sealing Wave * Demon Sealing Wave Reverse * Double Axe Handle * Far-Seeing Technique * Fist of Four Bodies * Kiai Cannon * Kikōha * Kikōha from the Fingertips * Kikōha from the Mouth * Knifehand Strike * Makankōsappō * Makankōsappō Wave * Materialization Sorcery * Pinioning Makankōsappō * Shockwave * Stretching Arms * Stretching Arms Constriction * Regeneration * Super Explosive Demon Wave * Super Giant Body Technique * Telepathy * Tracking Kikōha * Wound Healing |tools = * Heavy Training Clothes }} , more commonly known as is the Nameccian reincarnation of Piccolo Daimaō. He was initially an antagonistic presence in the Dragon Team's lives, having been created by his father to kill Son Gokū. After his defeat at the hands of the aforementioned Saiyan warrior, Piccolo would go into a social recluse until the arrival of another Saiyan threat several years later. After Son Gokū's initial death, Piccolo takes his son, Son Gohan, under his wing to train him for the upcoming battle, discovering a change of heart in the process. Overtime, Piccolo would emerge as an invaluable ally for the Dragon Team. Background Before the Great Demon King Piccolo met his demise at the hands of Son Gokū, he spitted out an egg that landed somewhere in a forest and from which his son Piccolo would be borned for the sole purpose to avenge his father´s dead. Personality Piccolo is far more detail orientated than most of the Dragon Team. During Gokū's fight with Android 19, he noticed Gokū was rushing the fight instead of dragging it out, which was off because Goku loves to fight and tends to fight in his normal state before transforming when he has to. Also, through the entire fight while Gokū was at first dominating, the other members were celebrating prematurely while Piccolo remained calm and kept a close eye on every small detail on the battle. Even though other members besides Gohan were celebrating, Piccolo remained skeptical. His personal pronoun is , but during his tenure as a villain, he used , an exceedingly arrogant version of "ore". In the anime only, after merging with Nail, Piccolo used , signifying he was now more than one person. Like his father and siblings, Piccolo initially shared their villainous nature, showing no regard for his competitions well-being and had no qualms torturing Gokū. After his defeat by Gokū, he begins to shift towards a more heroic side. He developed a close bond with Gohan, he initially saw the latter as a potential asset towards his own ends, but as time went on, the Nameccian grew attached to the young boy, and even risked his life saving him. Piccolo notes that Gohan was the first person who saw him as a friend, he has a recurring habit of saving the young boy from an enemy assault in the nick of time. Piccolo is a loner, preferring to stand apart from others, and like Vegeta, he sits on the sidelines while everyone enjoys themselves during social gatherings. Piccolo is constantly quiet and serious, having little to say and never plays around. He is very strict, and has a training regimen to match. When he assimilated God, his personality changed temporarily, having referred to himself as neither Kami nor Piccolo, but someone who has long since forgotten his real name. After a while, he adjusted to the assimilation and went back to referring to himself as just Piccolo. Appearance Abilities As a Namekian, Piccolo's power far outstrips most Earthlings, and is comparable to the might of Saiyans in comparison. He was a powerful rival for Son Gokū ever since he was introduced in the 23rd Tenkaichi Budōkai, and after the five years between it and Raditz's arrival he managed to surpass Goku's power with his Makankōsappō technique. After training on North Kaiō's planet after being killed by Nappa, and then fusing with Nail, Piccolo's power was near even with Freeza's second form. After three more years of training Piccolo's power completely outclassed Gero's and he was able to easily overwhelm the cyborg creator, and when he fused with Kami his power surpassed even the Super Saiyans. This is shown when he was able to overwhelm Cell in his Imperfect Form, and fight Android 17 to a stand still. Although his power increased after training in the Room of Spirit and Time, it was still inferior to Cell's Developed Form according to Goku. By the time of the Universe 6 vs. Universe 7 tournament, Piccolo's power had increased dramatically to the point he was able to hold his own and nearly defeat Frost. Dragon Ball Piccolo Daimaō Arc 23rd Tenkaichi Budōkai Arc Dragon Ball Z Saiyan Arc Out in the barren wastelands of Earth Piccolo is standing above on the grassy Mesa. On top of the Mesa, Piccolo stands stoically with his arms crossed with the wind blowing through garb. Just then, something gets his attention of Piccolo, and begins to detect the incoming power. Piccolo startled conducts his guesses on what the power could be, suspecting the power of being, none other than Son Gokū. The unknown threat inches closer and Piccolo uses his Far-Seeing Technique to confirm his suspicion. Now with a full visual of the incoming threat denounces his suspicions.Dragon Ball chapter 195, page 7-8 The unknown threat, Raditz lands on the Mesa in front of Piccolo and is disappointed to know he wasn’t the man he knew as Kakarot. Piccolo in caution asks him two questions asking for his identity and his intentions for the unexpected meeting. Raditz rudely condescends to Piccolo and tells him that he had no business with the likes of him. This angers Piccolo and threateningly tells him if he came here to die and asks him what purpose does his encounter serve.Dragon Ball chapter 195, page 9 Raditz begins to smile and presses on his Scouters top button to activate it, the machinery begins its analysis as it scans information, as Raditz condescendingly comments on the belligerence of Piccolo, scoffing at his verbal threats. As the scouter reads Piccolo's Fighting Power is lower than his own, he cockily berates Piccolo's strength, in jest he anounces his disappointment expecting more. Piccolo begins to become more hostile, asking Raditz if he's sure on his low-ball comments. Piccolo and Raditz stare each other down, as Piccolo perspires in nervousness while Raditz smiles on nonchalantly. Piccolo in disbelief is prepared to show Raditz differently.Dragon Ball chapter 195, page 10 Piccolo in an instant shoots him with a Explosive Power Demon Wave connecting with his target at point-blank. The blast engulfs him with a piercing flash. The smoke begins to clear and to the complete shock to Piccolo, Raditz was unaffected by his attack. Piccolo frozen in fear watches in horror, Raditz prepares to initiate an attack on Piccolo.Dragon Ball chapter 195, page 11-12 Just then, Raditz Scouter begins to activate and departs to another location, while Piccolo is left a gasped at what he witnessed.Dragon Ball chapter 195, page 13 Piccolo collapses of pure fear and admonishes his cowardice and inability to control his reaction.Dragon Ball chapter 195, page 14 Piccolo pursues Raditz without his knowledge, and hides behind the back of Kame House, and watched the entire altercation between Raditz and Gokū. After Raditz departs Piccolo is left speechless and overwhelmed of the power of the new threat to Earth''Dragon Ball'' chapter 196, page 17 The team of Kuririn, Muten Rōshi and Gokū prepare to unleash a surprise attack on Raditz. Piccolo informs them that they cannot win, to the surprise of everyone. Piccolo informs them that he and Raditz have already met. Piccolo knowingly admits that both his and Gokū's. Piccolo admits that both Gokū and himself are equally out-matched in their situation. Piccolo offers Gokū a temporary alliance.Dragon Ball chapter 195, page 22-23 After his motives being questioned by Gokū, Piccolo expresses his motives for their interim partnership is not based on remorse towards his current plight. Piccolo tells him that whether his son were to die is of little concern to the likes of himself. Piccolo makes it clear that is more to preserve his own ambitions of world domination. Piccolo adds that if after the two unite their combined powers to destroy the extraterrestrial invader Piccolo intends on discarding their alliance for his own ambitions, exciting Gokū. The two accept on their mutual condition.Dragon Ball chapter 195, page 24 The two prepare their next destination and is challenged by his newfound ally whether Piccolo can keep up with his Kintoun, Piccolo scoffs at the challenge as the two set off to defeat Raditz.Dragon Ball chapter 195, page 25-26Piccolo and Gokū continue to search for the location of Raditz through the use of the Dragon Radar.Dragon Ball chapter 196, page 1 As the two close-in on Raditz, Gokū recommends to Piccolo to lower their altitude to ambush him, but Piccolo reveals from a previous encounter that an ambush will be to no effect, noting that he holds a device that can read an enemies location and power to Gokū's surprise.Dragon Ball chapter 196, page 4 Freeza Arc Androids Arc Cell Arc 25th Tenkaichi Budōkai Arc Majin Bū Arc Interlude Yo! Son Gokū and His Friends Return!! Dragon Ball Z: God and God Dragon Ball Z: Revival of "F" Dragon Ball Super God and God Arc While Gohan and Videl are walking together. Piccolo appears on top of a building watching over them. Piccolo intensely stares at them and scoffs at their amorous walk.Dragon Ball Super, episode 1 Piccolo appears at Bulma's birthday party which is being held on a cruise ship. On the ship, Son Gohan gives Piccolo his and Videl's wedding photo. However, the photo depicts Piccolo blinking, much to Piccolo's annoyance.Dragon Ball Super episode 3 During the party, Beerus and Majin Bu get into an argument over pudding which turns into a fight between the Dragon Team and Beerus. Piccolo attempts to fight Beerus, however, Piccolo is overwhelmed by Beerus' ki power.Dragon Ball Super episode 7 After Oolong is defeated by Beerus in a game of Jan Ken, Beerus prepares to destroy the planet. Just before Beerus can destroy the Earth, Gokū chimes in and says that he has figured out a way to locate the Super Saiyan God - summon and ask Shenron.Dragon Ball Super episode 8 Gokū uses the Dragon Balls and summons Shenron. Shenron explains that the Super Saiyan God is not a person but a legendary transformation that is achieved when kindhearted Saiyans fuse their power together. After Shenron leaves, Piccolo expresses his doubt that Vegeta is kindhearted. After Videl reveals her pregnancy, the Saiyans along with Videl attempt to transform Gokū and succeed, allowing Gokū to become a Super Saiyan God.Dragon Ball Super episode 9 Piccolo, along with the Dragon Team, leave in Bulma's ship in order to watch the fight between Gokū and Beerus. However, the ship later malfunctions and lands back on Earth near the cruise ship.Dragon Ball Super episode 10''Dragon Ball Super'' episode 11 After Goku's Super Saiyan God transformation ends, Piccolo begins sensing Gokū's ki as well as everyone else and realize what has occurred; Whis informs them that their assumptions are correct and that Gokū's Super Saiyan God transformation has ended and has returned to a Super Saiyan. Whis prepares to leave with his food souvenir but Piccolo grabs hold of him. Suddenly, Vegeta fires a ki blast at Piccolo, causing Piccolo to let go of Whis. Piccolo interprets Vegeta's ki blast as a sign to not panic.Dragon Ball Super episode 13 Revival of "F" Arc After the battle against Beerus, Piccolo is helping Chi-Chi (due to eating at her home for free) carry groceries for Gohan and Videl.Dragon Ball Super episode 15 Hakaishin Champa Arc "Future" Trunks Arc Epilogue Piccolo is present at the 28th Tenkaichi Budōkai but, he does not participate in it. In Other Timelines Trunks' Timeline After Gokū's death by a heart disease, Androids No. 17 and No. 18 awakened and started going on a rampage across the world. Piccolo fought the androids, alongside the other earthling warriors, only to fail and dying in the process. In Other Media Dragon Ball Super (manga) God and God Arc (manga) Some time after the six months period following the battle with the pure Majin Bū, Piccolo is present at Bulma's birthday party on a luxurious passenger ship. Later, Beerus and his attendant arrive, and his argument with Majin Bū turns into a fight. Gohan, Majin Bū and Gotenks attack the angered Beerus, but despite putting all their efforts the Hakaishin proves to be stronger than them. Piccolo intends to join the battle, but Vegeta convinces him not to bother, reveals that Beerus is the Hakaishin, the most powerful god and has no opponent in the entire universe, much to Piccolo and Dende's fear.Dragon Ball Super chapter 3 After Gokū arrives, summons Shenron and eventually transforms into a Super Saiyan God, Gohan comments that he no longer senses his father's ki, which Piccolo claims Gokū's now a God and can't be sensed by normal person, which Whis makes a little compliment. After that, he along with other people watch Beerus and Gokū's fight from the ship.Dragon Ball Super chapter 4 Hakaishin Champa Arc (manga) Dragon Ball GT Revenge of Demon Baby Arc Ultimate Android Arc Seven Evil Dragons Arc Movies Dragon Ball Z: Return My Gohan!! Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest Guy Dragon Ball Z: A Super Decisive Battle for Earth Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiyan Son Gokū Dragon Ball Z: The Incredible Strongest versus Strongest Dragon Ball Z: Clash!! 10 Billion Powerful Warriors Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Battle!! The Three Great Super Saiyans Dragon Ball Z: Burn Up!! A Red-Hot, Raging, Super-Fierce Fight Dragon Ball Z: The Galaxy's at the Brink!! The Super Incredible Guy Dragon Ball Z: Ryūken Explosion!! If Gokū Can't Do It, Who Will? Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission Video Games Dragon Ball Online Dragon Ball Heroes Cross Epoch Creation and Conception Trivia * Many times, throughout the series, Piccolo is referred to as |lit meaning=Piccolo the Great Demon King}} — his father's title. ** Piccolo entered the 23rd and 25th Tenkaichi Budōkai under the alias of . * Despite being fused with the former God of Earth, Piccolo is unable to sense the Ki of Beerus and Super Saiyan God Gokū. *In the original manga written and drawn by Akira Toriyama, Piccolo is consistently portrayed with four fingers, as are all Nameccians — except in the case of a visual gag. This was changed in the anime to a normal, five fingered hand; the Dragon Ball Super manga, based off concepts by Akira Toriyama and drawn by Toyotaro, portrays Piccolo incorrectly with five fingers, mirroring the anime. Quotes References Category:Former Villains Category:Characters who have died and been revived Category:Characters who have participated in the Tenkaichi Budōkai Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Characters that have participated in the Sixth Universe and Seventh Universe Hakaishin Selection Martial Arts Competition Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball Z Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball Kai Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball Super Category:Characters that appeared in canon films Category:Alive Category:Characters who have participated in the Tournament of Power